The Impossible Crossover Part 5: Return Of God
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All Twilight was trying to do was simply expand her ability with the old fashioned teleportation spell to gain the ability to teleport at great distances. Things go horribly wrong and she, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Mareuscript, Angel, and Appletech are trapped in a world hopping loop.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let me say something. This story is the absolute most difficult story I've ever attempted writing! If you're going to leave a critical review, please make it a _constructively_ critical review! There will be several parts to this story that will be categorized as a crossover between the world the characters are leaving, and the world they are going into. Another thing, there are a TON of ocs in this full story, all of which are really just ocs belonging to myself and two of my friends. Every oc already has their information filled in. I'll leave links to each of the parts as the story goes.**

**This is currently not the first part. The first part is here: s/10668287/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-1-Epic-Fail**

**Don't forget to sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story~ :D**


	2. Return Of God

As November came to it's end, it got colder and colder. The group started to lose hope that they'd ever find Mikage. "...Zuko," Josiphine called like a timid little girl. "I miss uncle, and Katara, and Sokka, and everyone. Will we ever see them again?"

The elder brother didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to crush his baby sister's hopes of going back, but he also wanted to be realistic with her. "...I don't know."

All around the shrine, everyone had asked the same questions. "Will we go home?", "When will we see so-and-so again?", "Can we ever find Mikage?". Though the questions varied in wording, the answer from the parents and older siblings were always the same; "I don't know".

The large wave of depression hit Claude like a ton of bricks. He wanted so desperately for everyone to just give a chuckle so he'd know they were at least half smiling. Still, he tried to make everyone smile and giggle with his songs, but it was only temporary. The effects never lasted as long as they did the first few times (yes, the spell he cast on Sebastian and Lovino wore off too, so they quickly went back to killing each other).

"...Hey, Tomoe," the tsuchigumo called. "...How is it my songs haven't worked as well as they used to lately? This whole group should be smiling and laughing by now."

"Do you feel like smiling and laughing?" the kitsune asked right back. "Is the message behind the songs genuine?"

After a moment's thought, he shook his head. "No."

"That's why." Tomoe simply answered. "You have to believe your own message before you can properly project it on someone else. You want to cast a spell, then it should be what you honestly think is true."

With that, the spider got and idea and thanked the fox before leaving.

Only moments later, there was the sound of soft keys on a piano. Looking in the wide, cold, dieing back yard, the group saw Claude playing the royal purple and pure white instrument the soft sounds came from. Beside him on the long bench, on the side with the higher keys, Angela was lightly playing a small chord as her husband continued to rhythmically play the base. A few in the group swayed to the soft, sad melody before the spider and tengu opened their mouths for a beautiful duet, the woman in white beginning the verse.

"Where once was light~"

"Now darkness falls~"

"Where once was love~"

"Love is no more~"

"Don't say goodbye~"

"Don't say I didn't try...~"

They then sang together in perfect blended harmony.

"These tears we cry~  
>Are falling rain~<br>For all the lies you told us~  
>The hurt, the blame!~"<p>

Angela took on the next line with her angelic soprano voice.

"And we will weep~  
>To ourselves alone~"<p>

Claude continued the verse, contradicting the light sound with his own rough, base melody.

"We are lost!~  
>We can never go home~"<p>

They continued switching off the last verse with Claude first.

"So in the end~  
>I will be what I will be~"<p>

"No loyal friend~  
>Was ever there for me~"<p>

"Now we say goodbye~"

"We say you didn't try...~"

They both took on the bridge together in the same exact pattern as before.

"These tears you cry~  
>Have come too late~<br>Take back the lies you told us~  
>The hurt, the blame!~<p>

"And you will weep~  
>When you face the end alone~"<p>

"You are lost!~  
>You can never go home~"<p>

Angela took her turn in the message of the musical piece.

"You are lost!~  
>You can never go home~"<p>

They finished the song together in their blended harmony.

"You are lost!~  
>You can never go home~"<p>

The whole group simply stood there in tears as the last note rang from existence. No one dared speak until the instruments evaporated into dust. "...Tsuchigumo," Tomoe called, interrupting the depressing silence of the moment. "how was that supposed to help?"

"Just wait." was the spider's response. "If your god is anything close to as you and your daughters say he is, then he'll come."

All the way across the city, Mikage and Otohiko had a simple discussion before the blonde god felt a wave of depression. That didn't go unnoticed by the tranny. "...Mikage," he called. "are you alright?"

Looking over to the side, he saw that other humans around him were experiencing the same depression. "...I'm going to see what's going on..." he stated distantly as he left.

Mikage found himself at his own shrine after following the location the music came from. "...Something's not right..." he stated with furrowed brows and cautiously made his way forward, peeking in the window.

"When you guys go home, would you mind if I come with?" Akimi asked Rach. "I've been thinking about running away for a while now, just never got the guts."

The human teen shrugged. "I don't mind." she stated. "But first we need to find your uncle. He's the only one who can send us home."

With a growing smile, Mikage leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "They're not even from this world. That would explain it." he then took another peek at the next to powerless kitsune. "But Akimi needs to learn to love her home here. I would grant her wish, but I couldn't do that to Asami, Natsumi, and Tomoe...still...how should I do this..." After a moment's thought, he smiled widely. "I'll just have them travel all together! That way, Akimi gets to know what her life would be like away from home, and Tomoe, Asami, and Natsumi won't hunt me down to kill me~" With a wave of his hand, the shrine filled with a blinding white light, and was empty by the time the light dimmed.

The group looked around at the sudden change. Of course, the first change Angel noticed was the fact that Claude was looking around at all. "...Dad?" she called.

When the spider looked over, he could only smile and squeeze her in a hug. "I can see!" he laughed.

Upon hearing that, Toph huffed. "Gee, rub it in, why don't you?"

Claude looked over where he was talking with Tomoe and tilted his head. "...Are you Tomoe?" he had to ask.

The fox sighed. "Yes, I am. And since you can magically see me now, I can only guess that we are in a DIFFERENT WORLD!"

"...Sweet..." the twins smiled with their older sister, the trio looking around.

AD looked over the golden field they found themselves in and saw a little boy, only about 10 or 11 years old, chasing a young boy about 13. The younger of the two was yelling and growling, while the older boy was prancing and laughing as he sang, "Black Sheep of Europe~! Black Sheep of Europe~!"

"You guys think that those kids could help us?" she asked.

Mareuscript beside Tine slouched. "I think I'm starting to see a pattern here..."

"What are we waiting for?" Justine asked the crowd as she ran after the kids. "Let's see where these kids lead us!"

Sebastian looked at the Italian teen, then the Italian man, back to the teen before he tilted his head. "...How is that curious, courageous girl related to such a stubborn, weak wimp?"

"I HEARD THAT SEBASTARD!"

The group followed the young children before Alfred stopped dead in his tracks, catching Angelica's and Ang's attention. "...That little song that kid is singing..." the American stated in thought. "It almost sounds like...Nah! It can't be that! I'm just imagining things!"

He continued on his way, leaving the girls confused. "...What?" Angelica asked.

"There are these two guys that always hang out with Alfred, Matthew and I, Arthur and Francis." Ang explained. "Now, Francis always teased Arthur just like those kids, so I guess that...but...come on. They were grown men last time we saw them."

Suddenly, the older boy stopped in his tracks and looked back, causing the other boy to run into him. "What the bloody hell, Francis?!" the boy shouted, rubbing his blonde rat's nest.

"...We're being followed." Francis stated. "Go and find Maman." The young boy looked at the teen in slight fright. "Arthur, don't worry. Go find Maman. Tell her that there are strangers. Bring her here. I'll drive the strangers away." Arthur nodded and followed his instructions as Francis approached the large group staring at him and his brother from the distance in a creepy fashion.

Arthur ran as fast as he could through the field and back to the house. "Mommy!" he cried as he ran.

When he finally made it, his mother was much less than pleased. "Where have you been?!" she scolded. "Alfred, Matthew and I searched everywhere for you and Francis! Speaking of which, where is your brother?!"

"Artie's in trouble! Artie's in trouble!" Alfred laughed like the little child he was.

"I'm not in trouble!" the older runt brother exclaimed. "Francis is! He's trying to deal with strangers he thinks are dangerous!"

The mother stood there frozen solid before she dashed to the phone.

The one to answer the phone was the youngest of the family she called, Feliciano. "Ciao~?" he sang in the receiver.

"Feli, get the phone to Mommy, okay?" the woman requested. "Tell her it's Auntie Angel, and it's an emergency."

"Mamma's not home. She already left for work." the little boy stated. "I can get Big Brother Gilbert though~"

Angel growled on the phone before sighing. "Do me a favor? Get all your brothers together and put me on speaker. Okay?"

"Okay~" Feliciano smiled as he put down the phone and stumbled off like a toddler. "Lovi~! Ludwig~! Toni~! Gilbert~! Come here please~!" The brothers all groaned as they came in. "Quick question~! How do you put this on speaker?"

"I'll show you Feli!" Gilbert smiled triumphantly as he came up to the phone on the table and stared at it for a good long while. "...This is so unawesomely confusing!"

"If you didn't know how, why'd you say you did, jerk?!" Lovino screamed.

"Let me see, maybe I can find the button." Antonio stated as he too looked at the phone and started pushing buttons that he thought might be the speaker button.

Ludwig grit his teeth and clutched his head before he exploded. "FOR THE LOVE OF-" he cut himself off as he stomped past them and smashed the big button that had the picture of a speaker on it. "There!"

"Thanks Ludwig." the woman still waiting on the phone sighed.

"Hallo Aunt Angel." the boy groaned.

"I need some help. You kids remember when your mom and I taught you about Stranger Danger?"


	3. Stranger Danger

After a quick call to her sister at the school she worked at (she was stuck in a weekend teacher's conference with the school board, so she had to take a message), Angel took her car, picked up her five nephews, and drove down where Arthur said he and Francis were.

She stomped on the gas and caused much road rage until she found the field (in case you couldn't tell, she's just a little protective of her children). Quickly, she parked the car and rushed the kids out. "Alright kids, let's play a little game of...uh...Hide-and-Seek! We're all 'it', and Francis is hiding."

"Sweet!" Gilbert and Antonio high fived each other.

Angel sighed stressfully. "Here are the rules. Remember Stranger Danger, go in pairs, check in with me every few minutes."

"Okay~!" Feliciano smiled. "I'll play with Lovi then~!"

"Heck no, you jerk! Get off me!"

"Feli, Alfred, Matthew, Lovi, go with one of the older kids." she instructed. "That's another rule."

"What do we win if we find him?!" Alfred asked.

The mother had to think about it. She was trying to make them think it was all a game so they wouldn't panic. With a smile, she answered, "I'll take the winner to the movies to see whatever they want to see, I promise."

"Even A Serbian Film?" Gilbert asked with sparkling red eyes.

Angel's dark brown eyes grew wide. "...That's rated R."

"You PROMISED!"

"ALRIGHT!" she exclaimed. "I'll talk to your mom about it. Deal?"

To that, Gilbert huffed. "But Mutti would NEVER let me watch that."

"In my opinion, Mutti would be a bad parent if she let you watch that at all." Ludwig huffed beside his older brother, crossing his arms.

"Who asked you?!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I don't remember you replacing Vati!"

"Hey!" Angel shouted, grabbing Ludwig and pulling him back before a fight could break out between the two brothers. "New rule! You two aren't partners!"

"What about popcorn?" Feliciano asked excitedly, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere his older brothers left. "Would we get popcorn?"

"Yeah!" Alfred exclaimed. "And sodas too?! Oh! And could we see The Woman in Black?!"

"Alfred, not only is that movie rated PG-13, but it's a ghost movie."

"But MOMMY!" the kindergartener whined.

"Alright! Fine." Angel sighed in a rush. "Now, let's get to playing~!"

Feliciano paired himself with Ludwig, Matthew partnered with Gilbert, Alfred stuck to Arthur's side, and Lovino was dragged by Antonio as they fanned out. "Find me if you kids find anything!" Angel called to the kids just as they spread.

Alfred and Arthur looked around the field, or rather, Alfred looked around and Arthur just watched him in boredom. "We were right here when we separated." the runt stated.

The younger brother looked around. "...I don't see him anywhere." he stated before he smiled and took out a red towel he kept in his shirt that made him look overweight (but everyone else knew that he hid that there) and tied it around his neck. "This is a job for Superman!" He extended one fist out ahead of him as his other fist stood strong on his hip. Making little whooshing sounds, Alfred ran around in swoops, curves, and circles, pretending he was flying.

Arthur sighed as he glanced over his shoulder. "...What do you think Flying Mint Bunny?" he asked. "Should we just leave him?" After a moment's pause, he groaned. "...Mommy would be upset if I lost him, since I already lost Francis. That's a good point." He slumped as he followed his little brother across the field. "...Fine...Let's play along with his little imaginary game..."

While Alfred was playing Superman, his ran into something face first and fell back. "...Ow." he huffed, rubbing his head as he looked up with his ocean blue eyes. In front of him was a man with dirty blond hair, the same ocean blue eyes behind silver wired glasses, and a brown bomber jacket over his shoulders, covering a red and blue t-shirt over white jeans. Beside him was a teenage girl much shorter than him with dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt. On her head of long, messy brown hair was a cream headband holding her bangs back.

Instantly, the poor little kid freaked and ran. "ARTIE! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

That caught the man's attention as he quickly snagged the boy's arm. "Hold it sport!" he called over his screaming. "Did you just say...'Artie'?"

"Yeah!" Alfred huffed up at the man now on his knee to see him eye to eye as the girl simply crouched down to him. "Artie and I are looking for our big brother, Francis! You seen him?"

The man smiled, picking up the boy and placing him on his shoulders. "What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm Superman!"

The girl let out a laugh as the man sighed out a chuckle. "Hang on." the man stated, reaching behind his head to the boy and untying the towel from his neck, handing the red cloth to the girl. "Now what's your name?"

"Alfred!"

"Figured." the man laughed. "Can I call you 'Alfie'?"

"Why?" the boy asked in curiosity.

The man laughed. "'Cause that's my name!" he smiled. "I'm Alfred, and this is my girl, Angelica."

"Where the bloody hell are you?!" a voice called in the tall golden grass as the boy Alfred saw earlier stumbled out in the open.

The emerald green eyes widened as he looked up at the man, teen, and boy. "Guess what Artie!" Alfie smiled. "These aren't strangers! His name's Alfred too~!"

Antonio hunched through the field like it was a dangerous jungle, excitement shining bright in his leafy green eyes. Lovino followed him with his arms crossed. "What are you doing, Tomato Jerk?"

"We're looking for Francis, of course~!" the brother answered, the thrill of adventure in his tone. "He could be anywhere~"

Lovino just stared at him through his bored, blank, annoyance filled gaze. "You know, the only reason we're out here is that Aunt Angel lost her son again and she can't talk to Aunt Rachel cause she has that little brat who can't even talk right. I doubt that Mamma would need to do the same thing if one of us got lost."

"You never know, chico." he shrugged. "Maybe Mama would do the same thing, maybe not. But, there is one thing you missed." Suddenly, Antonio stopped and looked at the first grader. "She's still our auntie, and she's very scared for her son. If you were grown up, and you were in her shoes, wouldn't you do everything in your power to get su hijo o hija back?"

The younger brother grumbled in response. "I wouldn't let my kid get in this mess! And what are you thinking?! Asking a little kid that question?! Jerk!"

Out of nowhere, they heard yelling in the distance.

"How do you even know that there would be more unsupervised children out here?!"

"Because I do, Sebastard!"

"If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times! Don't. Call. Me. That!"

"Besides, if that really was French Bastard that we left with the group, that means we went back in time to when we all were younger! That means that there are more kids running around unsupervised because, guess what, everyone back in my world were practically orphans!"

"Oh, don't tell me that there's a younger version of YOU here!"

"How the fuck should I know?!"

Antonio and Lovino watched them closely, paying close attention to the man with the hair curl and lose pink dress shirt over tan slacks as he strangled a man with straight black hair, a black and white stripped t-shirt, and a grey vest over his grey jeans, who strangled him right back. The older brother looked at the man, then to his brother, then back to the man again. Shaking the impossible thought from his head, he sighed. "You think they're talking about Francis?" he asked.

"I don't care! This is interesting!" Lovino stated with a creepy, power hungry smile on his face. "The grown up me is awesome!" With that, he walked up to them before his brother could protest.

When he got to where the two men were, he tugged at his look-alike's pants in awe. The man stopped strangling his black companion to look down. Instantly his eyes widened. "...bambino, who are you?"

"My name's Lovino!" he answered.

That caused the man in black to freeze solid. "...There's...another..."

"Cut it out Sebastard!"

"I mean it now more than ever!" the tall man fumed. "Don't call me that! Because this child has the exact same name as you, he'll most likely copy you, and I'd like him to at least know that my real name is SEBASTIAN! NOT Sebastard! Plus look at him! He's..." Sebastian stopped and forced a smile on his face towards the boy. "How old are you?"

"Six."

"Six!" He went back to exploding. "I doubt his mother, or father, or whoever is raising him would appreciate it if you started him on a cursing spree!"

The grown up Lovino huffed. "Please. At this age, I was raised by Tomato Bastard. He never cared that I cursed."

"Lovi!" A voice huffed behind the boy. "Stay away from them! Stranger Danger, remember?"

Lovino looked down at the two kids in shock. "...Hold it...what's your name?"

"Antonio." the new child answered.

The Italian scratched his chin in confusion. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"...Back in my world, Antonio raised me...If here, Antonio's a little kid, then who the fuck raised mini me?"

Feliciano skipped through the field. "Slow down!" Ludwig called as he ran after him, causing the little boy to stop and wait. "Aunt Angel said you had to stay with me! Also, Mutti would kill me if I lost you, and you got snatched by the strangers!"

"Ludwig~" the little brother called as they walked side by side now, but he still had a little, hyper skip in his step. "What's a stranger?"

The older brother sighed before he explained. "A stranger is an adult that you don't know." he answered. "If you spend too much time around them, they can easily snatch you."

"You mean like Papa?" Feliciano asked. "He was snatched by those white strangers."

Ludwig bit his lip before he sighed. "Those weren't strangers." he stated. "They were doctors. They're different. Your vati wasn't snatched by strangers. He got sick."

"What was your papa like?" the younger asked. "Mamma never talks about him, or Toni's papa."

The fourth grader had to stop and think for a minute. "...I don't remember..." he answered. "My vati left before Lovino was born, so I just don't know. Gilbert knew him 2 years longer than me, so you could ask him...I do, however, remember he was a construction worker. Everything in the house, he built. In the end...he was snatched by a stranger." He referenced to his stepmother, whom he hated more than anything, so he and Gilbert never saw him again.

"Hey Ludwig, who are those people?" the younger brother asked. Ludwig was so tied in his own depression for what happened between his mother and father that he didn't notice the two men in the distance until Feliciano pointed them out. "You think they'll help us?"

Both the men were fairly tall, but one had wavy black hair that covered his neck and silver glasses over his golden eyes. A grey t-shirt under a black jacket was draped over his shoulders and over grey slacks. The other man had white hair and seemed to have fox ears and a tail extended out from under his lose white dress shirt and over his blue jeans.

The blonde brother looked at the men in distrust. "Those are strangers." he growled. "Don't get too close."

"Hello strangers~!" Feliciano laughed as he ran up to the men. "I'm looking for my friend, Francis~!" He then used his hands and arms to animate and exaggerate his descriptions. "He's this tall, his hair is this long, and he likes to spin around like this~!" After spinning around like a foolish princess, the boy looked up at them with expectant honey brown eyes.

Ludwig smacked his head. "What part about Stranger Danger was hard to understand?" With a sigh, he simply walked up to the men, following his younger brother.

Matthew and Gilbert looked around with sharp eyes. "...Maybe we should turn back?" the small boy asked as he hugged his teddy bear tighter. "It is getting dark, and we haven't seen Francis at all. We haven't even checked with Maman. What if we got lost?"

"Pfft! Oh Matt." Gilbert sighed, raising a silvery brow. "Aunt Angel knows where we are! Plus, I'm too awesome to get us lost!"

"...Then where's the car?"

"It's right over..." The middle schooler stood straight and looked around, disbelieving at how far the two of them ventured out. "The car is...It's just over...It has to be right...aw man!"

"Hey." Matthew looked behind him and gazed up at the four teenage girls before him. Three of the four had fox ears and a tail each that matched their hair. While one of the fox girls had a black t-shirt over tan military pants, another had a red t-shirt over her dark blue jeans, and the third had on a Dr. Pepper t-shirt over light blue jeans, her arms covered by her red hoodie. In front of them was another teenage girl with the same brown hair as the fox teen with the red shirt, only cut a little shorter. That girl had a dark red tank top under a black sweater and black jeans. Though that girl didn't have fox ears and a fox tail, she had small, fine cat ears on her head with a long, thin cat tail snaked out from under her sweater. "You kids lost?"


	4. When Mothers Worry

Over an hour after Angel gave her sister the call, she finally saw her car screeching to a stop. "...I mean, honestly! Am I the only teacher in that building that has a life?!"

"Let me guess." she sighed. "Your meeting took longer than you thought?" She received a mocking glare as she chuckled. "That's one reason I didn't get into the school business. You should've taken my advise, Justine."

"I've wanted to be a choir teacher since I was Arthur's age. Just ask Rachel, I might've told her back when we were in middle school." Pulling her jacket over her shoulders, she looked up at the brown eyed mom. "Hey Angel. Where are the kids?"

Angel opened her mouth to say something before she stopped herself. "...I told them to check in with me every few minutes so they wouldn't go off too far." she explained.

That got Justine worried. "...And when was the last time they checked in?"

"...when we all got here..."

The mother that just arrived planted her hands on her hips as she bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "...You're telling me that, not only did Francis get away from you, but also all the other kids?!"

"Not all the other kids! Peter's still with Rachel!"

"Peter's still a toddler! He doesn't count! Did you at least think this through?!"

"I put them in pairs!"

"That doesn't mean that they'll get themselves un-lost!" she exclaimed. "I leave to fix a disaster at work, only to find a disaster at home!"

Asami, Natsumi, Akimi, and Tine returned to the large group with two more young boys. Off to the side, they saw a boy with short blond hair all slicked back with a few strands coming lose as he banged his head on Sebastian's leg that was the equivalent to a solid brick wall while another little boy with reddish brown hair and a little curl to his left talked to Tomoe and Claude with a smile. The two adults he conversed with just gazed at him, exchanging glances between each other every once in a while. Sebastian, over by the blonde boy, was being strangled by Lovino, big shocker, as he strangled the Italian right back. Not far from them, Justine gently pushed two brunette boys away from them. Where the Italian girl was heading, Angelica fought with Ang about Alfred as the young man in question was running around the field with a smaller version of himself on his shoulders. Watching them play was the younger of the two boys the group saw earlier. Fairly far from the rest of the boys, but still with other members of the group tying them in with the rest, was Twilight and Joy talking with the boy with long blond hair that the group volunteered to watch over until they had found his mother or father.

The whole reason they went out in search of all these other little boys was the thought of more unsupervised children after the young teen told them about his younger brothers and cousins.

The three teen kitsune came up to their father in curiosity, glancing over at the little boy that didn't shut up with a bright smile. "Aww~!" they sighed, catching the boy's attention as he looked up at them with honey golden eyes that just melted to girls' hearts.

Akimi smiled as she knelt down to the small boy. "What's your name?" she asked, ruffling the boy's hair and earning a laugh.

"I'm Feliciano~!" he introduced himself in an adorable Italian accent that made the girls just go gaga over him, melting to warm clay in his small hands.

Natsumi smiled widely at her father. "Can we keep him Oto?!" she begged.

"Please please please?!" Asami begged along her younger sisters as she picked up the small boy to have him sit in her lap.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Tomoe answered strictly. "He still has a mother and father looking for him!"

To this, Feliciano's smile flattened slightly. "...Papa's lost." he answered. "It's just Mamma, me, and my big brothers~!"

When Alfred finally put little Alfie down from his shoulders, the small boy smiled wide at his newly found twin brother. "Mattie! You won't believe it! His name's Alfred too! Not only that, but he's just like me, but even bigger!"

The two talked as the grown American walked over to Ang and Angelica. The sister shot him a glare when he was in her line of sight. With a smug look from the girlfriend, snaking her arms around the man's arm, Ang growled and stomped off, much to Alfred's confusion. He looked down at the dark brown eyes with his shimmering blue gaze trapped in a haze of misunderstanding. "...What's her problem?"

To answer her boyfriend's question, Angelica smiled. "I just don't know. She's been like that every time you and I are in the same room since we opened up about our relationship."

With this new knowledge, Alfred was only even more confused. "...Really?" he asked obliviously. "I never noticed."

The two mothers ripped the field apart in search of their missing children. "Ludwig! Feliciano!" Justine called. The fear of the silence consumed her as nothing but the gentle breeze sounded over the waves of the golden ocean of tall grass.

"Arthur! Alfred!" Angel called. Though she was more calm than her sister, she was slowly being consumed by self doubt.

"Antonio! Lovino!" Justine cried. With every moment passed only filled by the shouts of her and her sister and the howl of the empty wind, she felt her heart beat a little harder.

"Francis! Matthew!" Angel cried. As the minutes dragged on and she only heard the crunch of the dry grass under hers and her sister's feet, her heart climbed a little higher with every pounding beat with the single goal of clogging her throat.

"Gilbert!" Justine screamed. It slowly started to sink in that her sons and nephews were nowhere in sight. Weather they would any time soon remained unknown to the mothers, wandering blindly in the dark cloak of doubt, worry, and fear.

The Vargas teen kept Lovi and Antonio away from Sebastian's fight with the grown Italian man, not noticing that she was guiding them towards Bardroy and Rachel. "Hey, Justine-chan!" the Honda teen called. "Need a place to sit?"

Justine smiled as she took a seat next to her Japanese friend, helping the children with her to sit on the log as well. "I can get on a log myself!" Lovi shouted, refusing the help as he grabbed the log and tried to climb it himself. Watching him fail caused Bard, Justine, Rachel, and Antonio to laugh joyfully, causing the little tsundere to turn bright tomato red. With another chuckle, Bardroy took the boy's shirt in his grip and lifted him up on the log. "...I could've done that myself, jerk!" he huffed.

"Calm down chico~!" Antonio laughed, elbowing his brother in the side, nearly knocking the poor boy over. "You don't have to put on a macho act all the time."

Seeing this, Justine huffed out another laugh. "You must be my Papa." she chuckled. "You're just like him in every way, though, Papa prefers to use 'bastard' instead of just 'jerk'."

Hearing that, Lovi huffed with crossed arms. "Mamma won't let me curse. When I started, she grounded me!" Something then struck the little six year old as he smiled at his newly found oprotunity. "You mean, I can curse with you guys?"

All the others sitting on the log widened their eyes at his question. "No!" they all shouted at once, even Antonio.

"Cursing is for adults ONLY!" Bardroy explained. "Plus, we're going to find your mom and get you back to her safe and sound. She wouldn't appreciate us putting you on a cursing spree!"

"Bard-san is right." Rachel nodded. "Your Oko-san would be very displeased."

Justine raised a brow. "...'Displeased'?" she asked. "You're turning more and more into your fratello every passing minute! Hell, if I were his mamma, I'd be all kinds of PISSED OFF at whoever put him on a cursing spree, and ground him for as long as he cruses! He curses a week, I ground him for a week. He curses for a month, I ground him for a month."

Lovi raised his brows at the teen Italian as Antonio had the hold back his fit of laughter. "You think al igual que Mama." Eyes turned to the Spanish child as his little brother turned into a tomato face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Mama!"

Not far from the small cluster on the log, Alfie was skipping back to Alfred for more play time, leaving Gilbert and Matthew to wander around, the young blonde clutching the middle schooler tightly in one hand while squeezing his light teddy bear in the other arm. "Don't be goin' too far!" a country voice stopped the two wandering boys. Gilbert's red eyes turned around to see Applejack, tipping her hat up to look right back at him and Matthew with her Macintosh green gaze.

Beside her were two sisters, the older sister with short brown hair and indigo eyes, who earlier introduced herself a Suki, and the younger with light brown hair and blue-grey eyes, who was introduced as Joy. Both the sisters had t-shirts that were purplish grey and light, slightly ripped blue jeans, but Joy had a black hoodie with the hood over her head, her hair falling out from the rim of the cloth. "Applejack's right." Suki sighed. "You two should stay close."

"...But what about Maman?" Matthew asked timidly, slowly hiding his face behind his bear and inching behind the older albino. "We promised we'd check in with her every few minutes, and we hadn't seen her in hours."

Gilbert groaned. "I think the game's over, Matt." he sighed, annoyingly crossing his arms. "So much for that free movie."

"Your maman makes you pay for trips to the movies?"

"Nien." the twelve year old sighed. "I meant free of getting in trouble for seeing a movie Mutti would NEVER let me see."

"It's getting late." Joy sighed, looking up at the slowly rising moon and the stars fading into existence. "We'll watch over you tonight, then we'll search for your parents tomorrow. We have 29 people on our side, strength in numbers. If we can't find them tomorrow, then finding them isn't possible."

Suki and Applejack looked over at the teen, turning the the bulk of the group to do a re-head count. "...Sugar-cube," Applejack sighed. "...you miss counted. There are 30 of us. 39 if you count the kids."

"I don't count Azula." the dark teen stated hurriedly. "She's not forgiven in my book."

Suki sighed as if she was about to say something, but decided against it. "Let's get some sleep." she finally stated as she walked up to the two boys and lightly pushed them closer to the group. "We have a long day tomorrow."

After more hours of looking in the field, now with only the pale silver light of the moon and stars, Justine growled and pulled out her phone. "That's IT! I'm calling Rachel!"

"NO!" Angel called, reaching over to the phone. "She still has Peter! That boy might be a toddler, but she still can't sleep at night because he always needs needs something! She needs us off her back."

"Rachel is our friend, so much so that the three of us call each other sisters. We're as inseparable as Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio." the other mother reasoned. "She knows we'd help her if the situation were reverse. I don't know about you, but I'm NOT going back home until those boys are found!" With that, she dialed the number of the duo's oldest sister.


End file.
